From Afar
by rain-tessa
Summary: Loki x Sigyn: He barely knew her but he wanted her for his own, and he would gets what he wants... mix of movieverse and myth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've decided to write a full SigynxLoki fic, starting with Sigyn being much younger. Although I enjoyed writing the one-shot about the Ragnarok, I'll try to do a more complete story here. A lot of other people are going to be included into it hopefully for example in this first chapter with Sigyn's family.

Also, just roll with me that Nanna and Baldr and younger while Thor is Frigga's son. It's a mix between movie verse Thor and as much myth as I know...

I hope you enjoy the fic, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Out of all her sister Sigyn looked up to her oldest sister Indunn the most. All of the girls experienced separation from their mother, Freya, and Indunn had become the pseudo mother figure for all of the daughters of Freya. Freya barely ever went back to her home, let alone see her daughters. It was up to Indunn to act as the mother and braid all the younger girls' hair into long plaits at night. The girls would snoop through her room, thoroughly amazed at the older girl's possessions. While one girl was getting her hair braided, another would look through Indunn's jewelry.

It was more than Indunn had expected to take on as a young girl. By Midgardian standards of age she would only be in her twenties, yet had already years of experience of caring for her four younger siblings. Indunn had expected to be married soon to someone of her father's choosing, but the father of the girls was busy ruling his own kingdom than to take care of the girls.

Iwaldi was king of the dwarves and ruled over Svartalfaheim. Freya was the daughter of Njord who ruled over the kingdom of Vanaheim where all the daughters of Freya resided. They had always been told that they could not go to their father's realm since the dark elves also resided in Svartalfaheim which would be dangerous to any member of Iwaldi's family.

Yet the truth was they were forbidden to go to Svartalfaheim because their father had no wish to see them. They were merely pawns to be used in the galaxy and realms to align houses. The daughter of the rulers of two of the realms meant that they were a great commodity. Yet Iwaldi did not know what to do with daughters, let alone if they were all like Freya.

With no mother and no father, the girls were left in the palace of the grandfather on Vanaheim. They were expected to be present at official occasions but otherwise they were left to their own devices. Their grandfather was an old warrior, and had no time for girls just like their father Iwaldi. No one expected Indunn to oversee the education of her four younger sisters, but she took on the duty since she believed she was the only one that would even attempt to educate the girls to be princesses. Still, she realized that the girls were at the mercy of the grandfather who would decide the fates of the girls for the future.

It was no surprised to Indunn when Njord walked into her room while she braided Sigyn's hair for the sleeping and brusquely stated, "Indunn, you are to marry Bragi Odinson."

"Yes grandfather." Indunn said, a small smile on her lips. Njord smiled at Indunn's easy going attitude and left the girls to themselves again.

"Sister, you are to be married!" Sjofn said happily.

"Aren't you excited!" Snotra clapped.

Sigyn studied her sister longer than the other two before asking, "Do you _know_ Bragi Odinson, sister?"

"No, why would I? We have never visited Asgard, and they have never come to Vanaheim." Indunn responded.

"How can you marry a man that you do not know? You cannot possibly love him." Sigyn asked with childlike innocence. Indunn's smile remained plastered on her face, not surprised at the young girl.

"It does not matter if I love him or not, Sigyn, for it is expected of us to marry who we are told to marry. One day grandfather will say the same to you, and you shall nod your head and carry on as if you loved him."

That statement made Sigyn frown. Of all the epic stories of the past, she had always heard that a man and woman married for love. One main story that remained with her was the love between Odin the Allfather of Asgard and his queen, Frigga. Frigga was said to be one of the most beautiful women in all the nine realms, and the couple were claimed to be in the deepest of love. Also her own mother, Freya, was never told who she had to marry by her father; so why would Njord have the ability to dictate who any of the young girls would marry?  
"I will marry for love!" Sigyn claimed happily. "My husband shall love me, and I him. We will be like Odin and Frigga. Like Bor and Bestla!"

"As if Sigyn! You'll end up the only one of us not married at all, for no one will have you!" Snotra cried, pulling on Sigyn's braid.

"Enough, Snotra." Indunn said in her most commanding tone. "That is all a long way away for any of you, so you shall not worry yourselves about it."

"But Indunn, the House of Odin! You will be the daughter of Odin!" Sjofn said happily.

"That's not important, Sjofn, it is our duty to do as grandfather tells us."

"Well then, I guess you're just lucky! Every girl wishes to marry one of the Odinsons." Snotra said dreamily.

"She just happened to marry the one not in line for the throne." Sjofn quipped, Indunn threw her an angry look while she commented of Bragi's parentage.

"Now go to sleep, for we have much to plan in the morning." Indunn commanded.

"Plan?" Snorta asked.

"I have a wedding to plan, and we must plan our departure to Asgard."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter two! Thank you to people who put the story on alert. I'm sorry it's moving so slowly, but it is only the beginning... Again, thank you for reading!

* * *

King Njord and the daughters of Freya walked out of the BiFrost quickly and were greeted at the gates of Asgard by a retinue of people with horses to carry them to the main palace. A specific white stallion was brought for Indunn, as she was to be the honored guest of the House of Odin. Sjofn made sure to fix Indunn's hair intricately set with precious Vanir stones. Her platinum blonde hair was offset by the russet gold gown which was only accented by the white horse she sat upon. Truly, she looked like a daughter for Freya while trotting down the Rainbow Bridge.

The daughters trailed behind Njord in order of the birth, and thus in order of their rank. Each daughter wore a different color. Sigyn herself was more preoccupied by the city surrounding the palace than the actual ceremonies around her. Syn, being so young, was amazed by everything that she saw. None of the girls had travelled outside of Vanaheim, so it was an experience for all of them.

Once they dismounted in front of the golden palace of Odin, they walked into Glasheim. The court awaited them while Odin and his family waited upon a dais at the end of the hall. Odin, seated in his great throne, sat in the center while his family branched out on lower levels of the dais. It seemed like all the sons of Odin were in attendance for presentation of Indunn. Bragi was the first of Odin's sons to be married, and this marked as an important occasion.

Indunn scanned the dais, looking for her intended. It was obvious which he was. He stood closest to Odin while the other sons stood a little farther down. Even Thor, the Crown Prince, stood down from Bragi today. His hair was curly and brown which framed his hard features softly. The nicest part of his face was his eyes, which were visibly smiling at his intended wife. All things considered, Indunn could have had a worse betrothed.

"King Njord." Odin greeted, while Njord walked in front of his granddaughters.

"Odin Allfather." Njord said, a slight bow at the waist. "My I present my granddaughters, the children of Freya." He said, at the end of his sentence all the girls bobbed in a curtsey simultaneously.

"And Indunn?" Odin asked. Indunn stepped forward and presented herself to Odin, still in a curtsey with her head bowed.

"And Bragi?" Njord asked. Odin smiled at Njord's manner. Few would have been so brash to demand the son of Odin to step forward. Bragi though did not hesitant to stand forward from the dais and smile down upon Indunn.

"The ceremony will commence tomorrow night, and a feast will follow." Odin declared.

Sigyn and Snotra were left to roam the palace grounds together while everyone else was getting used to their accommodations. Indunn and Sjofn would have been too old to want to explore with them, while Syn was too young and would drag them down. The gardens intrigued the two girls the most while they were exploring the castle.

"What are those sounds?" Snotra asked, holding Sigyn back as they both listened.

"It sounds like the others!" Sigyn said excitedly, moving to run towards the strange sounds. Snotra remained back. "Don't you wish to greet them?"

"No, not at all." Snotra replied. "It sounds like they're fighting, which is not what I plan to do with my day. Especially not in this dress."

"Fine then." Sigyn said, running ahead and leaving her sister in hedge grove.

Upon leaving her sister, she found herself in front of a group of children roughly around her age. Two of the boys, one with dark spikey hair and golden blonde hair sat on the sides while another blonde and large redhead grappled with each other. A girl sat off to the side, sharpening her small knife while giving passing glances to the fighting pair. Sigyn hesitantly rounded the corner, losing most of her resolve as she proceeded forward. All of the heads snapped up once she entered full view, and smiled at them broadly.

"Hello." She said tentatively. The blonde sitting closest to her immediately stood and kissed her hand.

"You must be the Lady Sigyn?" he asked, smiling all of his teeth at her. "My name is Fandral."

"Do not try it Fandral." Sif growled. "She is much too pure to be tainted by the likes of you."

"My dearest Sif, I know not what you mean!"

"Sister!" The one who was fighting with the redhead shouted happily. He swooped her up into a bone crushing hug before she could protest to the title. "I have longed to meet all of the daughters of Freya who will soon be family to me."

Once he placed her down and she regained her breath she shakily said, "But it is only my sister Indunn who shall be aligned to your family."

"She is your sister, she shall be my sister, so you shall be my sister." Thor said dismissively.

"I am unsure if you want to be related to all of the House of Freya." Sigyn said smiling slightly, thinking of her mother, father, Snotra, and Sjofn. "In any case, I would be glad to call you brother, my Prince."

"If I am your brother, we cannot be use titles such as that."

"I am glad to call you my brother, Thor."

"Better!" He said, thumping her on the back.

"Where is my other brother then, Prince Loki? For I saw that he was absent from the ceremony."

"Ah, Loki is constantly studying and does not bother himself with 'trivial' occasions such as the betrothal of his brother," Thor said pouting, "or sparring for that matter. Do you spar, Sigyn?"

She gave him a skeptical look and looked down at her formal attire. He laughed slightly realizing his mistake.

"I would love to watch though, maybe I shall learn through your example."

"Then I shall fight you Thor!" Sif challenged. "So that Lady Sigyn may see what a real fight is like."

Sigyn sat back and watch Sif viciously attack Thor. Though they were all young, they were training for the great battles that their adulthood would bring them. Sigyn awed over Sif, realizing that a girl could best the boys at their own game. Sif bathed in Sigyn's praise, and the two became fast friends.

* * *

A/N: I promise promise promise Loki will be the next chapter. I promise with all my heart.


End file.
